1 year older
by delayla
Summary: The last time they saw each other he sent the kid away. But now he finds himself in a situation where he will be the one to do the pursuit after the kid, ...or should I say kids. *MP*
1. Chapter 1

Brian walked through the park, with a present he just bought for Gus, under his arm. It was a sunny Saturday and there were hetero couples with children all around. Brian would go the other way to avoid the nauseating sight, but he didn't want to be late to Guses party. His sun turned one year old today.

One year.

Brian was momentarily preoccupied with the most hated thoughts of mortality, time and aging but his attention was unexpectedly diverted by an exceedingly well rounded ass. The owner of said piece of behind was on his four on a blanket starching his hand to reach the stroller. He took a toy and sat back down depriving Brian from an amazing view. The man looked awfully young for a dad. His body was rather small, not very muscular, maybe apart from his arms, he had a long blond hair, which in the strong summer sun looked almost white. He took the toy and placed it in front of a small baby next to him. The girl had the same shade pale skin as the man, but the little hair she had were darker. She had a gorgeous face but that was nothing compared to her huge, blue eyes. Strangely she reminded Brian of Gus, though his son inherited his own hazel eyes color.

He got to the munchers home only couple minutes late, but Melanie sight at the door all the same. Thought maybe it had not so much to do with the time of his arrival as his existence all together.

"Your late." Lindsay pointed when he made his way to the back-yard porch.

"You could cut back on getting your dick sucked at least on your son's birthday" Debbie said, making her way up the stairs.

"If you want to know I just saw the hottest ass on a hottest twink in the park and didn't even stop" Brian said.

"Oh" Lindsay cooed cocking her head to the side " I'm so proud"

"You walked past hot ass? Right" Melanie said incredulously "The guy probably turned you down."

"No one turns me down"

"Wait, you say in the park?" Ted asked and Brian nodded "Let me guess. The guy was with a kid."

"So?" Everybody snickered "He didn't look like a father, probably babysitter. I never fucked Mr. Nanny before" He was lost in thought for a second "Hay, is that why you guys have only female sitters?"

The next Saturday Brian made a trip to the park. He was usually not a one to do the chase after a trick, but he was not the one to skip on a fuck like this either. He walked around, searching for that blond hair. If he was a babysitter like Brian predicted there was a good chance he will be hear again. And he was right, he thought as He spotted the man, strolling around the playground with a child in his arms. The picture look attractive, the man was handsome and the child was enchanting. The sight didn't appeal to Brian's in that lesbioninc 'awwww' side but he had to admit that esthetically they would make a perfect ad for some baby crap. He walked over considering briefly if the man was gay, it wouldn't matter if he wasn't, but the way he was dressed made Brian almost absolutely certain that the man was out and proud. he walked over. The man was standing with his back to him. Brian looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but to smile at the little girl. She smiled back at him the most ravishing smile he ever seen on a child. The guy saw that and turned around to see what caught the child's attention. Brian took one glance at the man's face, before the guy turned around and walked away. Fast. Brian was left frozen to the spot, with only one thought in his head 'what a hell?'.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was pacing in front of the car, waiting for Daphne. He called her to say he needed to get home right away. She emerged from the shop 5 minutes later.

"I thought you're going be there for at least an hour. And why are you looking around like you just robbed a bank?"

"Can we go? NOW?"

"Okay. But what's going on?"

"Tell you later"

Justin settled the baby in her sit, and get into the car. When they pulled out of the parking lot Daphne asked

"So? What's wrong?"

"I saw Brian."

"O shit! Did he see you?"

"Yes! I turned around and he was standing behind me."

"Double shit. What did you do? What did he say?"

"Nothing. I turned around and got the fuck out of there"

Justin kept his hands interlined behind his neck and his eyes closed.

"You think he is going to try to find you. I mean now that he saw her."

"You think he knows who she is? It IS rare"

"I don't know, maybe not. But you said she looks awfully lot like him"

"She does" Justin relaxed a little and turn to look at the child behind him.

* * *

><p>"What a hell am I going to do" Ted whined after talking for ten minutes about the injustice of getting fired.<p>

"How about, looking for a job, and shutting the hell up about Workshafter" Brian offered

They were standing on the stairs in Babylon looking on the bodies dancing below.

"What's with you" Michael asked

"Nothing"

"It's obviously something, spill"

Brian chewed his lips for a second before he spoke "Remember the guy from the park I told you about at Guses party?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I went to the park today, and he was there. So I walked over, but once he saw me he just…left, he was almost running"

Emmet laughed "It looks like your fame is ahead of you. He probably got scared you're going to fuck him then and there, in brought daylight."

"So what? What do you care about some random guy in the park?" Michael asked frowning

"I think I know him"

"think?" Ted said smirking " God I wish I had so many guys I wouldn't remember if I fucked a hot twink or not"

But Brian couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, and it wasn't in his nature to let go until he found out what it was.

* * *

><p>Justin kept one hand under the child's head and with the other run a small pink sponge over baby belly. Molly was sitting on the other side of a small bath-tub dangling a toy over the little girls head.<p>

Jennifer poked her head into the bathroom "What do you want for dinner?"

Molly placed her order eagerly but Justin refused. When his mother didn't move from the door frame he looked up from the baby

"What?"

"You know that I don't remember you ever not being hungry" Jennifer said making Molly laugh

"Hey! I'm skinny"

"Too skinny"

Justin saw the 'is everything ok' question coming so he quickly said "I think I would like to order a pizza."

After the baby was bathed, fed and put to sleep, at least for a couple of hours anyway, Justin stood over the crib in a dimly lit room thinking. He never told Brian about their little girl. Would he make the connection. Male pregnancies were very rare. The research showed that only 15% of the man were able to carry a baby and It occurred only in high developed countries. in USA the 4% of the people declared as being a gay, but that include woman as well. So subsiding from that less than 0,6 % chance the strictly tops, like Brian, fags unable to have a child and old men, that, not like woman, could conceive but in all the studied cases lost the children in the first month overall gave a chance close to none. When you multiplied it by the very small number of guys that didn't use condoms, or the no more than 1% of a chance that the protection wouldn't work you got such a small percentage that it was no wonder that there had been only few cases in USA, Canada and Europe. Justin was only able to stay inconspicuous thanks to his doctor. They agreed that he will make all the test he wanted, documenting the extraordinary condition as long as it didn't harm the baby and in return Justin's name never occurred in the paperwork. At least not his real name.

So how probable it was now that the thought of having a daughter would even cross Brian's mind. We did use a condom after all, Justin thought.

he looked a little while longer at his beautiful daughter sleeping soundly, and felt a tiny pang of quilt about depraving her of a second father. But that was for the best. Wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

The next Saturday Brian turned up at Lindsay and Melanie to take Gus to the park.

"So now you're going to use Gus to pick up guys" Melanie commented

Brian was a little irritated that boys spilled the beans about the mystery man who run from him, but didn't let it show. "It's my time to spend with MY son as I please. And I don't need to use my kid to get laid so fuck you" He stormed of the house with Gus in his arms, but not before Lindsay stopped him by the door

"Just promise you'll watch him, and make sure he has his hat on" Brian softened a little, kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

><p>Justin had his doubts about getting back to the park. But over the week he convinced himself that Brian didn't know who the baby girl was and him being there was a pure accident. As for Justin, well Brian was pretty clear about what he was to him, the last time they spoke, so there was no reason for him to return to the park for Justin.<p>

He lay the blanket in the shadow and placed few toys around the baby. She needed fresh air and there was a lot of things to observe around here which would be stimulating. He watched as she tried to crawl. She was a very strong baby, though very little. Her body was so tiny that she looked more like a 2 month old than for her 3 months. He placed a shiny, tinkling frog in front of her, encouraging her to move forward. She kicked her legs, desperately trying to reach a toy. Suddenly something hit Justin in the back.

She turned to see a small boy running wobbly to the ball that ricocheted of Justin's head.

"Oh I'm sorry" Said the father appearing behind the boy. Justin looked up to stare at the man. Brian smiled at him the sexiest smile he could master. But Justin froze as he glanced back at the boy. Gus. So big already. He thought. And so much like Brian, … so much liked his sister.

"This is Gus, and I'm Brian. Brian Kinney" The man said outstretching his hand. And then it down on Justin. Brian had no idea who he was. He doesn't even remember me, he thought bitterly. The sharp pain shot through his chest.

Brian got a little confused by the lack of response "And you are?"

"Me? I'mm… Taylor" he didn't want to tell his real name, but didn't want to lie either, so that seemed to be a good answer.

"Hello Taylor. And who is this beauty?" Brian asked pointing to the baby laying on the blanket.

That help Justin gain some composure. He bend and pick up the child.

"That's my daughter. "He said without hesitation, not even for a second considering to disown his own child. He didn't want Brian to find out about the pregnancy but since Brian hadn't recognized Justin, the joke was on him if he didn't know who his daughter is.

"So that's where this gorgeous eyes come from" Brian said unlashing full force of his Kinney charm on the man. In a second Justin felt totally exposed and insecure. He started gathering the things from the ground and thrown them to the stroller.

"We have to go"

Brian looked perplexed but he composed himself fast. "If you came here often, we can see each other again"

Before he had time to think however Justin was standing face to face with the man and said in a harsh voice "You can see me in your dreams" Than he walked away with a fast hammering heart, scolding himself in his head for his rush actions.

* * *

><p>"Mike, remember the night Gus was born?" Brian asked a little desperately<p>

"Yes. You were so stoned …"

"Remember the next morning, we took that kid to school. What did I told him?"

"What"

"Just answer the damn question"

They were sitting at Woody's. Brian, Michael, Ted and Emmet

"You told him to go,… and then you mentioned making out with the gym teacher…"

"Ye, the most famous shower scene since Psycho" Brian laughed "Anything else?"

"No I don't think so …" Brian breath the sigh of relieve "well beside the comment at the end" Brian looked expectantly at Michael, before he continued " He asked when he can see you again and You told him he can see you in his dreams"

"Oh fuck" Brian gasped quietly to himself.

"It's a little late to feel sorry for the poor kid" Emmet said

"I knew I knew the guy, Shit"

"What guy" Em, Ted and Michael asked in union

"The guy from the park."

"He is that twink you met outside the Babylon?" Michel asked shocked

"So you took his virginity, brought him to the birth of your son, fucked him whole night long, drove him to school in the morning and you don't remember what the kid looks like? … Fuck, you're an asshole" Ted said shaking his head

"He changed, …has a longer hair.. and a kid"

"Wait, it's his kid? How do you know? Maybe he just babysits" Emmet asked

"He said it's his"

"So what? His bi? Or he found out he is gay a little too late" Emmet asked shuttering

"No, Brian was his first" Michael said

"Maybe his first guy" Ted said

"No, I asked him if he ever was with ANYONE before. And he said no"

"Maybe he wanted to make sure he is gay" Emmet offered

"He didn't need to make sure. He is as gay as they get. Straight man can blow like that"

"So you don't remember his face but you remember the blow job he gave you?" Michael asked

"You would to. " Brian retorted

"So how old is this kid?" Ted asked, sipping his beer

"18… I think"

"No, the baby"

"I don't know , few months, why?"

"I just wonder if it was after or before you" Ted said with malicious smile. Normally Brian would stock out of the room, or insult Ted in some way, but he was actually wondering the same thing. He and the boys knew shit about the baby's. Brian visited Gus from the day he was born but he didn't really remember the stages of development. He looked around the room.

"Liam" he called and a hot, tall blond turned around. He saw Brian and started to walk towards him. As he was at their table, He leaned down and whispered in Brian ear. Brian chuckled "Aren't you a sweetheart. But I wanted to ask you something.

"What do you want to know"

"You have a small kid, right?. When does a child starts to support the head by itself?"

"Around third, fourth month"

"Thanks"

The guy whispered something else in his ear and then left. Brian unperturbed continued, whereas Michael, Ted and Emmet were staring at Liam, almost drooling "It was pretty small, so probably 3 months plus the nine …"

"What" Michael asked

"Well 3 plus 9 equals 12 Mike" Ted said

"So he slept with some girl around the same time he slept with Brian, he is young, wanted to experiment"

"What if he didn't "Emmet said suddenly very serious, looking at Brian. But he just started laughing. "Don't laugh, the male pregnancies do happen"

"Ok, no more drinks for you" Brian said

"Emmet is right you know." Ted said

"I know. Do YOU know what the chance of this happening is. Can you even divide by that many?"

"You had a condom right?" Michael asked

"Of course I had a condom!"

"You were pretty stoned"

"I'm always stoned"

"The condom is not 100% safe though" Ted said.

They were watching him, clearly eager to accept the conspiracy theory, well accept Mike who looked worried.

"Do you have any idea how much fuss the media would do around it. There is no way I would have missed it"

"Fuck." Ted said suddenly. He leapt from his stool and run to the bar, returning with a newspaper "I read an article about it couple of days ago. Here it is. Male pregnancy... the patient was from New York … fake name to protect the man … the doctor was form Pittsburgh…"

"What?" Brian took the newspaper and started reading himself. The most of it was some medical mumble. There was an information that the patients personal details were protected. He was a young man, not even in his twenties, the child was a girl, she was 2 months old and healthy.

The guys were reading around his shoulder. He quickly skipped to the front. The paper was last month.

"Was the baby a girl?" Emmet asked. Brian just nodded

"Oh fuck"

"You have to go ask him" Michel said "What is his name?"

"Justin.. I think"

"I know that, his full name"

"I don't know"

"Where does he live?" Ted asked. Brian didn't reply.

"I remember where the school was"

"They won't give you any information, you don't even have the full name" Ted said

Brian was dam founded. He didn't really believed that the kid got pregnant, but this girl, she just looked so much like Gus. "I'm going to go talk to this doctor"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Brian made an appointment with the doctor. Telling him he was pregnant and he found himself in his office only few hour later. Michael, Ted and Emmet went with him, threatening to tell Debbie if he didn't take them with him. They waited outside. Once Brian asked about the pregnant teenager however the doctor took him for a paparazzi and shoved him out of the office

"I'm not from a newspaper. I'm the other father" Brian shouted. The doctor stopped. He looked at Brian for a second but then deciding against saying anything he turned to walk back into his office "I just want to talk to Justin, could you give me his number?" After hearing the name the doctor stopped again.

"You want to tell me that YOU are the guy that got a 17 year old pregnant and left him alone in this mess?" The doctor said quietly but sounding revolted. "Get the fuck out of here"

Brain walked out without a word.

* * *

><p>Emmet and Michael had to go back to work. Ted and Brian drove silently to the diner. They walked in and sat at the counter.<p>

"What's with you?" Debbie asked, standing in front of them.

Ted glanced at Brian, hesitated but finally said

"Brian has a daughter"

"What?" Debie laughed, but seeing they grave faces she stopped. "You fucked a woman?"

"No, it was a guy, male pregnancy" Ted explained

"Oh shit, so where is the baby? I would like to see her"

"We don't know" Ted said again

"What you mean you don't know? So who is her father? "

"We don't know?"

"So how the fuck do you know Brian has another kid?"

"We just know that his name is Justin, he is 18 and Brian fucked him the night Gus was born"

"You mean Sunshine is the father of your kid?"

"Sunshine?" Brian asked

"Yes, that's what I called him. He was hear few days later with Michael. Skinny, blond, with gorgeous smile. That's what I remember. His smile. Fucking adorable. Wait how do you know he was pregnant"

Ted told the story. She listened silently. What was unexpected when it came to Debbie. When he finished he turned to Brian.

"You have to find him."

"What for?"

"He is 18, he needs help"

"So I'm supposed to raise the kid? He didn't even told me. Maybe he doesn't want my help. He got parents. Fuck he knew where to find me."

"Maybe. But don't you think you should check if the kid you brought to this world is ok and provided for, especially when the other father is a kid himself."

* * *

><p>When Justin got home he was so shaken that he had no other option but to tell his mother the truth, when she asked. They were always close, but the last year they become a team, no secrets.<p>

"You want to tell him?"

"I don't. He doesn't even remember me and He doesn't want another kid. But I'm afraid she's going to ask about him one day. I don't want to tell her I never gave him a chance to meet her. My father turned out to be shity but still, at least I know. Don't have to wonder"

"I wanted you to be like me. But I thought of eyes color, not a shity choice of man"

They laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Jenifer asked

"Not go to the park"

* * *

><p>Brian was in the park with Gus the following week, but Justin was nowhere to be seen. He sit down to thing and an idea occurred to him. He asked the single parents around, until he met someone who knew Justin.<p>

"Oh, Justin, You mean Justin Taylor?" Taylor, shit the twink did gave him his name.

"Yes. Do you know where he lives? My son took his daughters toy by accident and I would like to return it."

"Oh sure, I gave him a lift once. I'm not sure about the number but I guess you can ask the neighbors. "

Getting the address was easier than Brian would have thought So now – go or not to go that is the question.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin placed the girl in her baby chair and gave her a bottle. The baby sucked on the bottle, playing with his fingers. He brought the fork to his moth with the other. The doorbell rang and Molly run to answer.

"Someone to you" she said.

"Emm, hold her bottle, just watch her if she's not chocking" He gave his sister the bottle. Molly was still a child herself and Justin never left her with the baby alone, but she was very careful around a baby. He watched her as he walked to the door.

"Brian" He exclaimed as he saw the man at the door.

"Justin"

It took a couple of seconds to calm down the fast beating heart and gather some thoughts.

"What are you doing here"

"I come to see my daughter" The sudden unexplainable fear run through Justin's chest. He wanted to play dumb, say there was no daughter of his in here but he couldn't, he just stood there unable to response. Brian watched him, an angry frown forming on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me" He said in a controlled voice.

"Why should I"

"I have a right to know"

Justin didn't respond.

"I want to see her" Brian said, making a step forward. Instinctively Justin blocked the entrance. Brian was surprised by this behavior. He looked at a teenager in front of him. The small body stepping in his way without a flinch. There was an obvious fear in his stand, but a fear that earned Brian's respect. " You won't let me see her?" He asked much calmer now.

Justin was hesitant. There was something in Brian current composure, something that looked almost as sadness that made Justin cave, and made a space for Brian to enter.

He led the way to the kitchen and took the bottle from Molly. He placed it on the counter and took the baby out of her chair turning to face Brian. The way the older man looked at her, brought Justin back to that first night and the moment Brian saw his son for the very first time. He moved closer to them, looking the baby in the face. The small girl smiled her dazzling smile. Brian's mouth form an unconscious smile. He was totally lost in her, in her beautiful features, her deep blue eyes her dark locks.

Justin watched them both. His heart was pounding so fast that he heard nothing more than his pulse. He outstretched his hands and Brian took the baby cradling it to his chest and not breaking eye contact with her.

"What's her name?" Brian asked

"Layla"

"Layla"

They heard the front door open than and Jenifer walked in.

"I've got …"

"Mom,… this is Brian"

"Hello Mrs. Taylor" Brian said. He felt a little uneasy, meeting the mother of his underage lover.

She appraised him for a second, put the bags on the counter and answered

"Hello Brain"

The uncomfortable silenced fell on the room. Justin sit down and brought his knees to his chest. After unpacking the grocery's Jenifer took the rest of the bags "I got everything and I bought an extra pack of dippers, I'm going to unpack it upstairs"

"Thanks" Justin said

Brian watched as she left with 2 huge bags in her hands, before turning his gaze to Layla sleeping in his arms.

"So, is she ok? Ten fingers, ten toes, no diabetes ?"

"No, she is perfect"

Brian glanced up at Justin briefly

"You?"

"Amm, Yes, I'm ok too"

"Can I help with anything?"

"Help?"

"Financially"

"I don't want your money." Justin said at once. He stood up and took the sleeping baby from Brian. "I should put her to bed." He left the kitchen leaving Brian alone. When he got back Brian tried again

"Listen, the baby costs, I don't want your parents to pay for my…"

"I said I don't want your money. I have a job."

"What about your school? How you want to work, study and take care of the baby?"

Justin felt angry and bitter for Brian pretended care. "You don't get to ask that questions. You don't get to ask any questions. You should leave now"

Brian looked at him, unsure what to say, feeling oddly rejected.

"I want to see her"

Justin thought for a second "I'm going to be at the park, Saturday, around 10"

Brian nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should take him up on his offer" Jenifer said, after Justin repeated the conversation he had with Brian to her.<p>

"What, take his money? I don't need his pity. I don't need anything from him." Justin said angrily

"It wouldn't be pity. It's his child too, why should you be the only one supporting her. Justin you are so young and you work so hard." The sad look crept up her face " If he would help with the baby, you could go to college"

Justin snorted "Mom, we can barely cut the edges with me working. How do you imagine me paying for tuition. You know that your asshole of ex-husband won't help."

"I have some savings, maybe not enough for the whole college but for few term…"

"No, mom. What if something happens. What if we need that money?"

Jennifer sat at the table silent looking at her barely 18 year old child, wondering how did it happen that life become so tough for him.

* * *

><p>Brian didn't tell anyone about meeting his daughter. Not that he planned to keep it a secret or was ashamed of her. He just didn't know what the dill was, so he decided to wait until he talked to Justin next Saturday. The boy seemed to be reluctant to let him near the baby. He also made it pretty clear that he wasn't welcome at the house setting the meeting in the park. So until everything get cleared he decided not to discuss it with anyone. But he didn't get his wish fulfilled as the very next day he visited Taylor household, Debbie, Lindsay and Melanie cornered him at the diner. They gave him the advices he didn't ask for and reprimand he didn't want to hear. Michael saved him however.<p>

"Lay off him, how could he have known? And we did tried to find the kid,…kids. Justin knows where Brian is and he didn't even told him. Besides we don't even know if the baby is Brian's anyway"

Indeed, Brian thought to himself. His overgrown ego wouldn't even permit the possibility of the baby not being his. That is until now.


End file.
